fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-25424759-20160304211741
Arco Balta Gender: male, Age: 16 height: 5'5, Weight: 150lbs Age: 16 Appearance: Arco doesnt stand out much looking like an average teenage boy. He has neck length blond hair and green eyes, he often wears a grey hoody and blue jeans when out and about. In school he wears a black uniform with a red tie. The only thing he wears that is noticable is a blue backpack made of a large plush toy with button eyes and stitched teeth resembling an imp Personality Arco is pretty anti social prefering his own company and rarely initiating in conversations, he can be a bit airheaded often going into a daydream like state and zoning out when he is bored. He has a very analytical way of thinking and often enjoys analysing actions and their components to understand them better often leading to him hypothesising out loud. He does not like to instigate issues or rock the boat socially so will often just go along with conversations but when he is lost in thought he often forgets to maintain an internal dialogue. Arco is a keen student of alchemy and magiscience, throughout his life he has been taught that there is no greater human endeavour than the persuit of knowledge and he takes this to heart he is always keen to know new things. Arco is not a fighter although he knows self defence magic and alchemical weapons crafting due to his schools curriculum. He does enjoy watching fracture duels simply to see how attacks are used and figuring out how he could utalize those abilities. Arco outside of school just tends to amble around or write up fantastical stories and worlds for his amusement possibly as a form of escapism from the more mundane parts of his life. due to having busy parents he is good at looking after himself and takes pride in this fact often finding those who rely to heavily on others a nuiscance. Backstory Arco was born in the fracture known as aelith a fracture where science and magic exist together creating an odd fusion of technological advance and the mroe fantastical effects of magic. Alchemy science and magely studies are commonplace here as such the Mynd Institute formed as an academy for those wishing to study and broaden their intellects. Arco's parents were proffessors within the institute and experts in the fields of alchemy and magiscience respectively. They often didnt have much time for Arco leaving him to play with his toys or read books to pass the time. He joined the institute to please his parents hoping that he could meet the high standards set for him, although he was a good student and often scored highly he never quite reached the levels his parents expected of him so he was often just left to his own devices. When Arco was 12 he stole a few of his mothers alchemy books in the hopes of learning how to make new and mroe intricate toys and he had quite a knack for it so it became his source of fun. He eventually read about displacement alchemy a type of alchemy that allows things to behave differently such as being able to move despite having no mind. He attempted to create toys with this method but it went wrong causing a fragment of his soul and emotion to transfer into the alchemic circle bonding with the closest object at hand a plush toy known as Immy. The toy slowly began moving and after a few minutes even began forming words. Like any kid would Arco loved his new talking toy and the 2 became friends and that friendship continues even to this day